Undecided War
by fanpire03
Summary: Bella's life is changed forever when the Civil War starts. She thought she picked sides, but a chance encounter could change her opinion. Will she choose her lifelong, rebel friend, Jasper, or the new guy?
1. Chapter 1

**Recruit**

**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, new semester and all. I hope you all enjoy my next fanfic. Review!!! I really love reviews, and I'll write faster if I get a lot. **

JPOV

My newly acquired cotton sack weighed my shoulders down as I walked inside.

"Hi , is Bella here?" I asked politely, placing the sack on the floor.

"Yes, she's doing stock in the back," she replied.

"Thank you ma'am." I leapt over the wood counter, surprising the ladies buying ribbon.

"Hey Jaz," Bella smiled, sticking her head out of the backroom. The Swans owned the local store in town, where they lived above it. Our moms were close with Bella and me being friends, and both husbands being in the army.

"Hey Bella, I heard you're doing stock."

"The one job I just love to do."

"Do I hint a bit of sarcasm in your tone Miss Swan?"

"Your looking pretty snazzy, you going somewhere?" she replied.

"Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about."

"What?" I really hadn't wanted to tell her I joined the army with her dad already being gone. She thought the war was pointless, just a waste of lives.

"I, ummm, signed today," I whispered. She stopped counting, and looked at me with her warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"You didn't"

"Ya, I did." I smiled at her awkwardly, but she just glared.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled, and stomped past me to the door. Wow, I really screwed that friendship up."Bella, what's the matter?" asked her mom at the counter. She didn't reply, just stomp up the stairs.

BPOV

"Bella, what's the matter?" asked my mom after I yelled at Jasper. I couldn't answer her, so my response was to stomp to my room like a three year old, and cry my eyes out on my pillow.

Customers started to grumble as I stomped up, so I must have been doing a good job. My hand jerked open my bedroom door, and I slammed it as humanly possible. I could tell I did my job when the glass in my window began to shake. Jasper now officially knew I was mad. "I can't believe him!" I sobbed into my pillow. He knew that I hated the war, and he promised me he wouldn't join.

"Bella," Jasper whispered outside my door.

"Go away!" I cried.

"Bella, just here me out. I umm, have to leave soon."

"You're leaving today?"

"Ya, General Robert E. Lee needs men a.s.a.p." I dragged myself off my bed, and opened my door for him.

"Thanks Bella, now I know you hate the war and all, but I really want to help."

"Be a medic," I sighed.

"I want some action.""Fine then, just go. I think you're stupid, irresponsible,-." He put his finger to my lip to stop my talking.

"Shhh," he whispered before he kissed me. The kiss was really long, like he wanted me on his lips until he came back. He broke away and smiled at me.

"I've always wanted to do that," he uttered. I just stared at him, that being my first kiss and all.

"So, I need to leave, but I'm gonna come back soon. That's a promise."

"Be safe, and don't get yourself killed," I replied "and write to me whenever you can."

"Yep, I'll tell you all about my amazing adventures defeating the Rebel Yanks," he joked.

I couldn't help but laugh.

The city outside suddenly became loud, as the troops gathered for deployment. Drums, trumpets, and tubas kept the solders' marching in synch as they started to march out of the city.

"Well, bye Bella," Jasper smiled.

"Bye, and I'll see you soon," I whispered. Jasper grabbed his military sack and left my room.

**Ya I know it's short, but I'm just setting the story up for the action. Remember, REVIEW!!!**


	2. Forever Yours

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone's summer is off to a great start. I just got my first job life guarding at my High School pool. Enjoy, and remember to review!**

_Forever Yours_

JPOV

My squad was made up of about 100 guys. I could tell that half of them were under the legal fighting age of 18. Recruiters didn't really follow protocol with age the South needed men badly. We all had similar grey cotton uniforms which wasn't really a good idea. Whoever came up with these uniforms wanted us to lose the war, why would you give soldiers a cotton uniform in the Southern heat? A quarter of the men marching to Jackson, Mississippi fainted from heat stroke the first few hours. After marching for about 12 hours, we stopped to rest. We all had tents, but most of the men slept outside under the stars because of the heat.

"Do you know how much more marchin' we still have?" I wearily asked a few men sitting by the fire.

"I heard we still have another day before we reach Jackson," replied one of the soldiers.

"Ya, and we'll use all our men before we get there. The Yanks will win this war if we keep pushin' this hard," another grumbled.

"Yes sir," I agreed sitting by the fire with them.

"Coffee?"

"Sure, my name's Jasper Whitlock."

"I'm Jacob and this is my friend, George."

"Nice to meet ya'll." We three talked about our home while we sipped coffee. I made a mental note to write Bella a letter before I went to bed.

"Get to bed everyone!" our commander yelled, "we'll have a lot more marchin' tomorrow!"

"Well, goodnight fellas," I said to George and Jacob.

"Nite." I trudged to my tent were my tent mate was sleeping and pulled out some paper and a pen.

Bella~

I'm doing well, no fightin' yet. I miss you so much. I've met some really nice guys who are in my squad, you would like to meet them. Please pray for me and I will always keep you in my heart. I wish I could be with you right now and hold you in my arms forever, and get rid of this war. Remember, I will always be with you and I will be thinking of you always.

Forever yours

Jasper

I folded the letter and put it in an envelope addressed to Bella. Suddenly, my cot felt like a feather bed and I drifted off to sleep.

BPOV

"Bella!" my mother yelled, "there's a letter here for you!" A letter? I ran down the stairs and took the letter from my mother.

"Bella," I read out loud, "I'm doing well, no fightin' yet. I miss you so much. I've met some really nice guys who are in my squad, you would like to meet them. Please pray for me and I will always keep you in my heart. I wish I could be with you right now and hold you in my arms forever, and get rid of this war. Remember, I will always be with you and I will be thinking of you always. Forever yours, Jasper." I started to ball my eyes out. Jasper loved me and I loved him. He could be dead right now, and I wouldn't know!


End file.
